Current medications for systemic lupus erythematosus do not completely control symptoms of the disease and/or can have side-effects. GL701 is a form of DHEA (dehydroepiandrosterone), an investigational drug, that has shown benefit in studies of lupus patients. This multi-center study will determine if DHEA (200 mg) works better than a placebo for SLE in 300 women who have active lupus, but are taking prednisone doses of 10 mg or less. This current protocol is an offshoot of a previous study that we also participated in, under the sponsorship of Genelabs Technologies Inc. Following, are the results of the previous study, that were presented as an abstract at the 1997 American College of Rheumatology Scientific Meeting (Petri M., Lahita R., van Vollenhoven R., Strand V., Kunz A., Gorelick K., Chi PY, Hsu H., Schwartz K. Results of the GL701 (DHEA) Multicenter Steroid-Sparing SLE Study. Arthritis Rheum. 1997: Volume 40, No. 9 (Supp.), S327).